mucfandomcom-20200215-history
The Hunt for Dutch van der Linde
The Hunt for Dutch van der Linde is a mission in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition. Info Returning to Gold Town to claim the bounty on Guard Dig, Jackson is congratulated by Edgar Rose, who tells him that there is another famed outlaw that needs taking care of. Only this time, it's a Hollander. Jack walks out of the Edgar's office and heads over to Spider's Quarry to take care of Dutch van der Linde and his gang. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Make his way up the quarry. *Defeat the two bandits in a duel. *Proceed along the quarry with Thurlow Reese. *Kill Dutch and his bodyguards. Mission Details After the cutscene, the player takes control of Jack at the foot of some rocky ledges in Spider's Quarry. They must exercise caution when climbing, as falls from a great height will result in damage of the character's health. Jack can fall completely into the Quarry, and as expected, he will always die. After reaching the bridge, the player will see a few outlaws on the opposite side. They must push forward through these and then more waves of enemies, all the while climbing higher up the quarry. Once Jack reaches the ledge with the tall, thin rock directly in front of it, Hassun will begin hurling boulders at him. It is advised to take this enemy out from a distance, as getting hit too many times with the rocks will result in the character's death. Eventually, Jack will arrive at a plateau, where two bandits will challenge him to a duel. Once the player kills them and proceeds towards a large group of rocks blocking the path, a cutscene will play showing Thurlow Reese emerging from a hiding place beneath a rock. The player will be given the option of buying a snake oil kit from him (increases maximum health), before following Reese down through a tunnel he claims is a short cut. After taking out the enemies inside and arriving at the exit, Reese will be hit by a sniper (if the player kills the snipers first Thurlow will survive), and the player will have to take cover and eliminate the sharpshooters on the ridges. Once Jack has reached the hideout at the quarry and the tents, a cutscene will show Dutch van der Linde and his bodyguards emerging from their hiding spots. This will then initiate the final boss fight of the mission, in which the player must avoid attacks by Hassun, Helaku with a bow, and Enepay wielding a rifle, before taking out Dutch himself. It is advised to do this from a fair distance, as he will attack Jack with a sawn-off Shotgun if he gets too close to him. If Dutch misses with his shotgun, however, he is temporarily stunned, leaving an opportunity for Jack to attack. Once Dutch is dead, a final scene will show Jack hauling his body up onto his shoulders while remarking: "Hate to kill a Netherlander." Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *The player dies. Mission Bosses *Dutch van der Linde New Game Elements Introduced *Dueling multiple opponents. Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: Dutch van der Linde - $250 *Showdown Mode character: Cooper (good rating) *Showdown Mode character: Dutch (excellent rating) Bonus Mode When this mission is performed in Bonus Mode, the challenge is to find all three treasures. The reward for finding all three is unlocking Hassun as a character in Showdown Mode (which also unlocks his pages in Edgar Rose's Journal). Hassun may also be playable by buying the Bloody Rock from the General Store in Gold Town. The three treasures are located: *On a path below the first bridge that is encountered. The treasure is dynamite and a few knives. *On a path that winds down under the rocks in the area just before where Hassun is first encountered. The treasure is a sawn-off Shotgun. *On another lower path, just past the shortcut that Thurlow Reese leads Jack through. The treasure is medicine. See more: The Hunt for Dutch van der Linde Dialogues. Category:Missions Category:RDR Category:Levels